


Third Guy

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Sabi ng sign si third guy daw si Mr. Right, pero sino nga ba ang totoong third guy?





	Third Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Insipired sa bagong ad ng Jollibee, sana magustuhan niyo

Nakakunot ulo na naman si Luhan habang kinokopya ang notes ni Kyungsoo, absent kasi siya nung last meeting dahil nagkasakit ito. Nasa library siya ngayon pati ang magkasintahan sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. 

 

“Soo, pangit ba ako? masama ba ugali ko?” biglang tanong sa kaibigan.m

 

Nahinto sa paglalandian sina Kyungsoo at Jongin at tumingin sa nag eemote na si Luhan. 

 

“Huh? ano na naman ba ang pumasok dyan sa utak mo Han? ba't ka nag eemote diyan” Tanong ni Kyungsoo

 

“Ano kasi uhm, iniisip ko bakit hindi pa ako nagkaka-boyfriend. Hindi naman ako namimili ah, pero bakit di pa dumadating si Mr. right?” 

 

“Han, dadating din yan si Mr. Right hintayin mo lang.” 

 

“Matagal pa ba? Naiinip na akong mag antay,” dabog ni Luhan

 

“Sige ganito na lang, hingi tayo ng sign kung sino si Mr. Right,” 

 

“Sign?” 

 

“Sign, kung sino yung third guy na dadaan sa harap natin, siya si Mr. Right mo. Ano game ka?” 

 

Tumango si Luhan, wala naman ding mawawala diba. Malay mo totoo talaga ang signs.  _ Sana lang gwapo si Mr. Right.  _

 

Hindi maiwasan ni Luhan na ma-excite sa naisipan nila ni Kyungsoo, huminto ito sa pagsusulat at tinitingnan nalang ang mga taong dumadaan. 

 

_ Third guy, sino ka kaya?   _ tanong ni Luhan sa sarili

 

Habang nag-uusap sila ay napansin nila ang isang matangkad na lalaki na dumaan, ang basketbolistang si Kris Wu. Ilang minuto pa ay dumaan din si Minseok, isa sa masugid na manliligaw ni Luhan. Biglang bumilis ang kabog ng dibdib ni Luhan at kinakabahan, may dalawang lalaki na ang dumaan sa kanila, isang tao na lang at makikilala niya na si Mr. Right. 

 

“Anong meron mga fans?” pabirong bati ni Sehun sa tatlo niyang kaibigan. 

 

“PUTANGINA SI CHAN-“ mabilis na tinubuan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig ni Luhan ng kanyang mga kamay.

 

“Puta Soo si Chanyeol!” hinahampas ni Luhan ang kaibigan na si Kyungsoo sa sobrang kilig. 

 

Naguguluhan si Sehun sa nangyayari, hindi niya gets bakit biglang kinilig si Luhan ng dumaan si Chanyeol sa harap nila. 

 

“Anyare sa kanya Kuya Soo”

 

Doon ay kwento ni Kyungsoo tungkol sa signs at sa pag-eemote ni Luhan kanina. 

 

“Mukha ka kasing bata kaya walang nanliligaw sayo,” asar nito kay Luhan. Bigla siyang sinipa ni Luhan sa ilalim ng mesa at dun tumigil ito sa kakatawa. 

 

“Shet talaga Soo, I’m wet Chanyeol shet” bigla itong sinapak ni kyungsoo sa balikat.

 

“Landi pota, wet agad? kanina emote ng emote pa” 

 

“Ang hot naman kasi ni Kuya, gwapo na tapos bokalista sa banda. Boses niya pa lang wet ka na” paliwanag ni Luhan. 

 

“Alam mo Luhan para kang mga kaibigan kong si Geal at France pag si Chanyeol pinag-uusapan wet agad. Ano ba kasi meron sa higanteng yan at bakit kayo nagka-kandarapa?” wika ni Kyungsoo

 

“Ayaaaaan kaya di ka talaga nagkakaboyfriend eh, mukha na ngang bata ang landi pa” biglang sabat ni Sehun. 

 

“Tumigil ka nga dyan Sehun, sasabat ka pa, gawin mo na lang yung assignment natin” pasungit na sabi ni Luhan 

 

“Tapos na po, mahal kong princessa” 

 

“Mabuti yan, alipin” 

 

“Kinky ampota!” sabat naman ni Jongin, at binatukan ito ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Kinagabihan ay hindi nakatulog ng mabuti si Luhan dahil sa kaiisip tungkol sa signs at kay Chanyeol. Hindi naman sa crush talaga ni Luhan si Chanyeol, pero di naman maipagkakaila na gwapo talaga ang binata at perfect boyfriend material. Iniisip pa lang ni Luhan na kasama niya si Chanyeol ay grabe na ang kilig na ito. 

 

Natagalan sa pag-gising si Luhan kinabukasan, kaya naman ay late na itong dumating sa Chemistry class ni Ms. Kim. Sa huling row na lang siya upo para hindi na ito makadisturo sa klase. Agad na kinuha ni Luhan ang kanyang notebook at ballpen para kopyahin ang mga notes na nasa white board. Seryoso na sa pakikinig ng lecture at pag take down notes si Luhan ng biglang may kumausap sa kanya sa gilid.

 

“Luhan kanina pa ba kayo nagsimula?” Umirap si Luhan ng makita si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. Ang buo talaga ng boses at pota kilala siya ni Chanyeol.

 

“Medyo, di ko din talaga alam late din ako” sagot ni Luhan, hindi naging madali para kay Luhan ang itago ang kanyang kilig ng ngumiti sa kanya si Chanyeol.

 

_ Shet ang gwapo talaga lerd help  _

 

“Now I want you to choose your partner, I am giving you a paired project that you need to pass three weeks from now.” anunsyo ng kanilang professor na si Ms. Kim. Tinawag ni Luhan ang kaibigang si Kyungsoo para maging partner pero naunahan na siya ni Jongin, si Sehun naman ay partner na ni Yixing. 

 

Tiningnan ni Luhan ang katabi at napansin nitong nagsusulat na ng pangalan sa isang one-fourth size yellow pad. Nanlaki ang mata ni Luhan ng napansin na isunulat ni Chanyeol ang kanilang mga pangalan. 

 

“Alam kong wala kang partner sa project na to, so tayo na lang,”  

 

_ Sige kuya tayo na lang, akin ka na  _

 

“Lu, paki pass nalang kay Ma’am please”

 

Agad namang kinuha ni Luhan ang papel at ipinasa sa kanilang professor. Nang bumalik na si Luhan sa kanyang upuan ay tinapik ito ni Chanyeol sa balikat. 

 

“Pwede ko bang hingin ang number mo? Para matext naman kita pag may tanong ako tungkol sa project natin,” ini-abot ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya kay Luhan at agad namang kinuha ni Luhan. 

 

Nang natapos ang klase ay parang sira si Luhan na kinukurot ang mga kaibigan, lalo na si Sehun sa sobrang kilig nito dahil kay Chanyeol. Nagkasalubong ang mga kilay ni Sehun ng marinig niya ang kwento ni Luhan “Ew para dun lang kinilig ka na?” 

 

“Panira ka talaga ng araw Oh Sehun,”  sabay walkout.

  
  
  


From: Unkown number 

Hi LuHan, May time ka ba bukas, Pwede ba tayo mag meet? Si Chanyeol pala to. 

Mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro kung maka reply si Luhan, at sinabing pwede siya makipagkita kahit na may lakad dapat sila ni Sehun dahil nag-papasama ito bumili ng damit.  

  
  


To: Sehun

Sehun pwede bang maaga tayo bukas? Nag text kasi si Chanyeol sabi mag kita daw kami para mag discuss para sa project natin sa chem

 

From: Sehun 

Ako na lang aalis bukas baka kasi matagalan pa tayo at mas importante naman yang meeting niyo ni Chanyeol 

 

Biglang na guilty si Luhan, kaya naman ay napag-desisyunan niyang tawagan na lang si Sehun. Para din makausap ang kaibigan ng matino.

 

“Sehun okay lang ba talaga na di kita samahan?” Tanong ni Luhan 

 

“Okay lang, naiintindihan ko naman eh at mas importante naman yung lakad ninyong dalawa kasi para naman yun sa project niyo,” 

 

“Di ka magtatampo promise?” umiling si Sehun nakalimutan nitong sa telepono niya lang kausap si Luhan kaya naman sumagot ito ng “promise di ako magtatampo sayo”  

 

“Basta ha kung nalilito ka kung anong pipiliin mag send ka lang ng pictures sa akin” 

 

“Oo na kasi, eto naman si Luhan oh kung makasalita para boyfriend ko” asar ni Sehun na may dalang tawa, dahil dito ay nairita si Luhan at binabaan ng cellphone si Sehun 

 

“Okay lang dahil mahal kita aking princessa” dagdag ni Sehun ngunit alam nitong wala na si Luhan sa kabilang linya. 

  
  


Abot langit ang tuwa ni Luhan dahil magkikita sila ni Chanyeol ngayon, parang study date kasi sa isang coffee shop daw nila gagawin ang project nila. Nag-ayos at nag-paganda si Luhan para sa araw na ‘to, at sana ay mapansin na sya ni Chanyeol. 

 

Nasa coffee shop na at nag-susulat si Chanyeol ng dumating si Luhan, na ka suot ito white t-shirt tapos maong simple pero halos mahulog na ang brief ni Luhan sa sobrang gwapo dagdag pa ang na ka updo na hairstyle niya. 

 

_ Ang hot naman ng ka date ko, I mean ng chem partnert ko _

 

Ng makita na sya ni Chanyeol ay ngumiti ito sa kanya, tinulugan siya sa mga dalang libro at inoffer ang bangko sa harap niya. 

 

_ Gentleman, grabe pa fall si Kuya _

 

“Sorry medyo na late traffic kasi, kanina ka pa ba?” 

 

Umiling si Chanyeol at sinabing bago lang din daw siya dumating, pagkatapos ang nag order na sila ng pagkain habang sinisimulan ang pag-aaral. Medyo nahirapan si Luhan magpigil sa sobrang boyfriend material ni Chanyeol, hindi lamang ito gwapo kundi matalino rin. Ang dami nitong input na naisulat sa kanilang project report at nag discuss din ito ng konti tungkol sa kanilang topic. Halos tatlong oras din nila ginawa ang project nila buti na lang at ngayon tapos na nila ito. Makapag-pahinga na rin si Luhan sa kaiisip.Nauna ng umalis si Chanyeol samantalang si Luhan nagpaiwan pa muna. 

 

Habang nagliligpit si Luhan ng gamit ay nagtext sa kanya si Chanyeol

 

From: Chanyeol

Lu may nakita ka bang blue notebook sa table? Naiwan ko ang Chem notes ko pwede paki dala na lang, kunin ko lang sayo next meeting. Salamat

 

Nakita nga ni Luhan ang blue notebook na tinutukoy ni Chanyeol at nilagay ito sa kanyang bag,

 

_ Hay antagal pa ng next meeting. Gusto ko na ulit makita si Chanyeol. Siya na ba talaga si Mr. Right? Lord isang sign pa please, gusto ko makakasiguro na siya ba talaga. _

 

Napaisip ng matagal si Luhan ng panibagong sign para kay Chanyeol, sabik na itong malaman kung ang binata nga ang para sa kanya. 

 

_ Pupunta ako ng Jollibee pagkatapos dito, kung makikita ko siya dun ay talagang siya na nga para sa akin. _ Sabi ni Luhan sa sarili. 

 

Medyo natawa si Luhan ng na realize nito ang hinihinging signs, paano ba naman at sobrang random nito sa kadami-daming Jollibee outlets sa buong Pilipinas anong kasiguraduhan niyang magkikita sila at isa pa ay madaming cakes ang nakain ni Chanyeol habang gumagawa ng projects. Bahala na, kung si Chanyeol nga ang kanyang Mr. Right ay ibibigay sa kanyan ang signs na hinihingin niya.

 

May malakas na kabog sa dibdib ni Luhan habang naglalakad ito papunta sa isang Jollibee outlet, hindi niya naiintindihan kung bakit nilalamig ang kanyang mga kamay para bang may bumabagabag sa kanyang isip. 

 

_ Tangina bat ganito nararamdaman ko, gusto ko lang naman kumanin ng burger steak _ . 

 

"Good evening sir Welcome to Jollibee” narinig ni Luhan ang bati ng guard habang papasok ito, ngumiti si Luhan at agad namang nakatingin sa taas kung saan pumili ng oorderin (maliban sa burger steak).  Nang nakapili na ay agad itong pumunta sa linya ngunit laking gulat ni Luhan ng may nakita siyang kamukha ni Chanyeol. 

 

_ Hay nako Luhan yan napapala mo sa kaiisip kay Chanyeol at sa signs.  _

 

Ngunit di talaga mapakali si Luhan at tinitigan ang lalaki kung si Chanyeol nga ito nang biglang kumaway sa kanya ang nasabing lalaki.

 

_ Putangina si Chanyeol nga, Lord ito na po ba ang sign na hinihingi ko sayo? Si Chanyeol talaga si Mr. Right _

 

Kumaway naman si Luhan at ngumiti sa kakilala, bigla siyang nilapitan ni Chanyeol at tinulungan nga napansin na madaming dala ito. 

 

Katatapos lang ni Luhan umorder ng narinig niyang may tumawag kay Chanyeol, isang magandang lalaki na katamtaman lang ang taas, medyo may kapayatan at may suot na makapal na eyeliner. 

 

“Yeol lika ka na” wika nito

 

“wait lang Baek” 

 

Lumapit si Luhan at Chanyeol sa lalaki, na ipinakilala siya nito ni Chanyeol.

 

“By the way, Baek si Luhan classmate ko”

 

“Luhan, si Baekhyun boyfriend ko” 

 

Muntik ng mahulog ang tray na dinadala ng Luhan ng narinig ang sinabi ng binata. 

 

_ Boyfriend ko  _

 

Kahit na masakit ay binati pa rin ni Luhan ang boyfriend ni Chanyeol na si Baekhyun, mukha namang mabait ang binata at hindi lang nagkakalayo ang edad nila. Kahit na nahihirapan sa pagdala ay kukunin na sana ni Luhan ang kanyang gamit na ngayon at bitbit pa ni Chanyeol ng biglang dumating si Sehun at kinuha ang tray na kanyang hinahawakan. 

 

“Pasensya na late ako” bati nito kasabay ang pagkuha sa tray kay Luhan. 

 

Umirap si Luhan ng makita ang kaibigan, sa lahat ng kakilala ay bakit si Sehun pa ang nakita, for sure ay aasarin na naman siya ng lalaking to. 

 

Umupo ang dalawang magkaibigan sa may gilid samantalang sila Chanyeol naman ay nasa kabilang dulo.

 

Paupo na sana si Luhan sa harap ni Sehun ng sinabi nito “Han, lika tabi tayo dito,” ayaw pa sana ni Luhan ngunit hinila ito ni Sehun hanggang sa magkatabi na silang umupo. 

 

“‘Bat ba pinapaupo mo ako dito eh ayoko tumabi sayo” masungit na sagot nito. 

 

“Ayoko kasing makita na nasasaktan ka habang nakikita mo sila magkasama” napatitig si Luhan kay Sehun at maya-maya ay tumulo na ang mga luha nito. 

 

“Ayan kasi paniwala ka ng paniwala sa mga signs na yan, ni loloko ka lang. Bakit ba kasi nag hahanap ka pa ng iba eh meron naman sa malapit” 

 

“Huh? Sinong nasa malapit?” tanong ni Luhan, masakit pa ang loob niya dahil sa nalaman tungkol kay Chanyeol tapos ngayon ay duma-dagdag naman si Sehun. 

 

“Sino ba ang nasa malapit sayo?” tumingin pa si Luhan sa kanyang gilid bago nito napansin na si Sehun lang ang tanging katabi niya. 

 

“Ikaw?” 

 

‘“Sa wakas ay napansin mo na ako” 

 

At duon ay napagtanto ni Luhan ang mga bagay na ginawa ni Sehun para sa kanya, tuwing lumalakad siya na walang kasama ay sinisugurado ni Sehun na samahan siya. Hinahatid siya pauwi kapag late natatapos ang klase. Nariyan pa ang mga text ni Sehun na  _ Good morning aking princessa _ . Hanggang sa napaisip siya at na alala ang nangyari sa library nung araw na naisipan nila ni Kyungsoo ang tungkol signs. Naalala niya ang pag daan ni Kris Wu, sumunod si Minseok, pagkatapos ay dumating si Sehun bago pumasok sa library si Chanyeol.

 

Binilang ni Luhan at sakto ngang si Sehun ang third guy, siya ang sign na hinihingi nito. Tinitiigan niya ang kaibigan at hindi makapaniwala sa lahat ng nangyayari, all these time si Sehun pala si Mr. Right guy na hinahanap niya. At sa di maipaliwanag na dahilan ay biglang kinilig si Luhan kay Sehun.

 

“Tama na nga yang katititig mo sa akin para na akong matutunaw, aminin mo na kasing may crush ka na rin sa akin” pang-asar ni Sehun. 

 

Kahit papaano ay gumagaan na ang pakiramdam ni Luhan, kani-kanina lang ay umiiyak pa ito dahil kay Chanyeol at sa maling akala nitong siya ang kanyang Mr. Right ngayon naman ay naka-ngiti na ito dahil kay Sehun at sa mga banat nito.

“Sige Sehun mang asar ka pa, binibigyan mo talaga ako ng dahilan para di kita sagutin” biro naman ni Luhan. 

 

Biglang hinawakan ni Sehun ang kamay ni Luhan at tinitigan ito “Han, gusto kong malaman mo na Mahal kita, at handa akong ligawan ka hanggang makuha ko ang matamis mong oo.” 

 

Biglang kinilig si Luhan sa narinig galing kay Sehun, ngayon niya lang nalaman na ang alaskador na kaibigan ay may romantic side pala. At dahil sa kanya ay napagaan ulit ang nararamdaman ni Luhan.

 

“O nga pala Sehun bakit ka nandito?” 

 

“ha? Nagutom kasi ako gusto kong kumain ng burger steak, eh ikaw bat dito ka sa Jollibee kumain? 

 

“Nandito rin kasi ang hinahanap ko.” sagot naman ni Luhan. 

  
  
  


Isang buwan ang lumipas bago tuluyang  sinagot ni Luhan si Sehun, sa apat na linggong panliligaw ay ipinakita ni Sehun kung gaano ito ka seryoso, unti-unti namang nahulog ang loob ni Luhan sa kaibigan. Mabait at maalaga si Sehun at alam ni Luhan kung gaano siya ka swerto dito kahit na minsan ay inaasar siya ng kanyang nobyo. 

 

-wakas-

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa pag babasa!


End file.
